


Don't Sash Me

by Combatboots



Series: Clexa Love Week [7]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Heda Lexa, I'm trademarking subtle power bottom lexa rn, Role Reversal, Safeword Use, Strap-Ons, Switching, Temperature Play, Top Clarke, Top Lexa, Wax Play, bless clexa's glass dildo, mild bondage, nobody gets hurt clarke's legs are just jellied, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has Lexa tied to the bed with the Commander's sash. And although Lexa seems happy to play along, being kept waiting stirs Lexa's desire to get her own back the moment Clarke releases her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sash Me

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by 'COMBAT' and 'BOOTS'
> 
> Quick note on the safeword use - nobody is hurt. More notes at the end.

Don’t Sash Me

Lexa glances up at Clarke’s handiwork with approval. The knots in her sash are neat and well tied.

“Feel ok?” Clarke asks.

A quick wiggle of her wrists confirms that the binding is tight enough to prevent her slipping loose, but not at all dangerous. Lexa gives a nod, “Perfect, Clarke,” she answers.

Clarke smiles down at Lexa and then she shimmies back down the mattress so that she can better admire the view before her. Lexa splayed out in the center of the mattress, hands up above her head and bound to the ornate headboard with the Commander’s red sash. Her curly brown mane cascading over the pillow on either side of her beautiful face. Lexa looks heavenly and Clarke almost reconsiders the plan she has formed in her head for how she wants things to proceed, in favor of grabbing charcoal and sketchpad and capturing the glorious sight. The only thing that stops her is the way that Lexa’s legs are already spread wide, ready and waiting. Clarke lets her eyes fall below neat curls and her mouth waters at the delectable sight of Lexa’s pussy, her neat little lips and proud clit already glistening with Lexa’s arousal in the low candlelight. Clarke bites her bottom lip.

Lexa looks up at Clarke in wonder. She looks so beautiful, kneeling at Lexa’s side, looking back down at her like Lexa is the most wonderful thing she’s ever seen. When Lexa catches Clarke’s gaze lowering to the place between her thighs, Lexa sighs and her stomach churns in anticipation. Then, teeth on her bottom lip, Clarke shifts and settles herself between Lexa’s parted legs. Lexa gulps, waits for Clarke to speak, to tell Lexa exactly what she intends to do to her like Clarke normally loves to do. Lexa is surprised, but not disappointed, when instead Clarke wordlessly lowers herself down onto Lexa’s body and captures Lexa’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Lexa responds eagerly, her wrists already flexing against her binds, hands desperate but unable to tangle into Clarke’s golden curls.

Clarke moans into the kiss when she feels Lexa’s tongue trace her top lip. She parts them and tastes Lexa’s tongue with her own. The kiss turns sloppy and desperate and when they part, Clarke is panting for air. She gives Lexa a sweet smile and then wordlessly, she lowers her head and brings her lips down against Lexa’s jaw, right where it meets her earlobe. 

Lexa hums when she feels Clarke’s tongue against the sensitive area just below her ear, whines when Clarke then traces the definition of her jaw with a mixture of hot open mouthed kisses and sharp nips. Still, Clarke hasn’t said a word and now Lexa understands. Clarke wants everything to be a surprise. Of course she does, when she’s got her Commander in such a vulnerable position. The feeling of Clarke’s mouth on the hollow of her throat robs Lexa of any chance to make more deductions and so Lexa presses her head further into the pillow and resigns herself to being at an unusually quiet Clarke’s mercy.

Clarke continues her journey down Lexa’s body, not pausing anywhere too long for she has a clear destination in mind. Clarke makes her way down Lexa’s throat, over the collar bones, intent on diving in between Lexa’s legs. Clarke pushes away from Lexa, preparing to scoot down, but stops when she sees Lexa’s pert, perfect breasts. Clarke hasn’t yet paid them any attention, but still, Lexa’s taut, perky nipples are at attention, pebbled and stiff in the cool night air. Clarke pushes herself up until she’s sitting, moving to straddle Lexa’s hips. 

Clarke brings her hands to Lexa’s chest, palming a breast in each hand, delighting in the feeling of Lexa’s hard nipples against her palm. Clarke is infatuated with the weight and warmth of Lexa’s tits, cupping them and hefting them in her hand, dropping them to make the little globes bounce ever so slightly. Clarke pinches each nipple in between thumb and forefinger, squeezing harder than she normally would, but knowing that the pressure is delicious for Lexa. Lexa hisses at the pain, but it quickly morphs into a whimper of desire. Clarke bounces Lexa’s breasts again and again, for her own pleasure, hypnotized by their movements. Clarke glances down at Lexa’s face, catching her eye and giving her a lopsided smirk, before leaning in to catch a still bouncing left nipple in her hot, wet mouth.

Clarke pulls as much of the perky flesh into her mouth as she can, sucking in the nipple and the areola, thoroughly bathing the skin there with her tongue. Clarke rakes her teeth along the sensitive nipple, biting and sucking as she goes, smirking against Lexa’s skin as she hears her lover mutter out a low, “Jok, Clarke” at the sensation. 

Clarke releases Lexa’s tit with a soft pop, pleased at how it glistens with saliva in the candle light. Without hesitation Clarke sucks the right breast into her mouth, eager to give it the same treatment as its twin. Clarke is rougher with this one, biting and pulling at the pointed nipple with her teeth, Lexa’s hisses and moans lighting a fire between her legs. Clarke rolls her hips against Lexa’s belly, teasing Lexa with the wetness between her legs, sucking hard at Lexa’s nipple. Lexa’s hips buck, searching out friction, finding none, but it is enough to bring Clarke back to the present, to remind Clarke of her goal. 

Clarke shimmies down the bed, pressing a wet kiss to the scar on Lexa’s upper abdomen, kissing down Lexa’s toned belly.She leaves a trail of hot breath over neat dark curls, skipping Lexa’s wet center and moving to the seam of her thighs, placing hot, sucking, open mouthed kisses there, leaving marks that will worsen later, but will remind Lexa to whom she belongs. 

Lexa tries to wrestle her hands free, she wants to put them on Clarke’s head to direct her where she wants her to go, but Clarke’s knots are too strong, and Lexa can do no such thing.

Clarke looks up from her vantage point between Lexa’s legs and sees Lexa trying to get her hands free. Clarke smirks and gives a hard bite to Lexa’s muscled thigh, leaving teeth marks in her wake, a silent reminder to Lexa to be patient. Lexa settles, still once again, a huff of air escaping her lungs. Clarke licks the teeth marks she just made, soothing the sting, and moves her way ever so slowly to Lexa’s center, leaving kisses and bites as she goes.

When Clarke is hovering over Lexa’s pussy, all plans to keep teasing Lexa fall away as Clarke’s brain frazzles at the wonderful sight before her, at the heady smell of Lexa’s arousal filling her nostrils. Clarke’s mouth fills with saliva and she swallows hard. She takes in the sight of Lexa, all spread out and ready. Lexa’s neat inner lips, pink and shiny, just visible between her soft outer ones. And Lexa’s wonderful prominent clit, swollen and hard, sticking out in the center, catching Clarke’s eye and begging for attention. Clarke finds herself unable to wait any longer and she dives forward and immediately captures the hard bud between her lips and starts sucking it onto her tongue with abandon.

Lexa gives a strangled cry at Clarke’s sudden onslaught. She was expecting Clarke to be much slower, to tease her for much longer, but instead her lover has gone straight for what she knows will drive Lexa most wild. Lexa strains against the sash with renewed fervor, but still the knots hold firm and she is forced to make do with planting her feet on the mattress and using them to help lift her hips off of the bed and against Clarke’s glorious, hot mouth.

Clarke feels Lexa bucking against her and releases Lexa’s clit. She doesn’t mean to tease, Clarke just knows that if she carries on as she started, Lexa will not last long enough for Clarke to drink her fill. Clarke lifts a hand to Lexa’s center, toys with her pink flesh, spreading her completely. She lowers her mouth onto Lexa again and this time, tastes all of her with a slow, deliberate lap from bottom to top. Like she did with Lexa’s breasts, Clarke closes her mouth around as much of Lexa’s pussy as she can, sucking the copious amounts of desire there into her mouth. Clarke moans at Lexa’s taste and the vibrations of her lips make Lexa shudder and squirm.

Lexa peers down and watches the top of Clarke’s head intently, revels in the way those wonderful golden curls are the only part visible to her with Clarke’s face completely buried between her thighs. Lexa brings her knees together so that her thighs clamp gently against Clarke’s ears, communicating that Lexa doesn’t want her lover to stop for even a second. Clarke responds by wrapping her arms around Lexa’s legs and directing them over her shoulders, so that Lexa’s feet are flat against Clarke’s sides. Lexa curls and digs her toes into the glorious, soft curves, whimpering in satisfaction as she does so. She is rewarded when Clarke’s mouth releases her, only for Clarke’s tongue to bury itself inside Lexa, slipping past her entrance and lapping her up. “Sha, Clarke,” Lexa urges Clarke on.

Clarke hums and moans at Lexa’s taste as she sets about fucking Lexa with her tongue, coaxing more of Lexa’s juices to drip out onto her lips and chin. Then she moves back to Lexa’s clit, her mouth sliding over Lexa until she captures the eager thing between her lips. She sucks and flicks Lexa’s clit with even more intent than before and when she hears Lexa’s breathing start to grow ragged, Clarke does not let up. Her nails dig insistently into the toned flesh of Lexa’s thighs as her mouth works furiously, her head bobbing in time to Lexa’s bucking hips, providing as much sensation as Clarke can. Lexa’s laboured breaths louden to a musical stream of whimpers and quiet moans as the onslaught continues. Clarke finishes her lover off with one last, hard suck, bringing all of Lexa’s clit into her mouth, the flat of her tongue grazing over the top of the swollen nub, humming as she does so. The delightful mixture of sensations all in that one sensitive place send Lexa tumbling into a wonderful, shaking climax.

“Cla-arke!” Lexa comes hard, her niron’s name catching on her lips as the force of her orgasm washes over her. Her wrists pull at their bindings as her whole body shudders. Her thighs clamp tighter around Clarke’s head as wave upon wave of pleasure shoots through her body, pulsing out from her center and setting every nerve ending alight. Clarke works her through it, her mouth easing off its pressure on Lexa’s clit, tongue slowing to slow and gentle laps. Lexa’s violent shakes give way to lovely shudders and Lexa grits her teeth through the lingering sensitivity, not wanting Clarke to stop the wonderful things she’s doing with her mouth.

When Lexa doesn’t give any indication that she needs Clarke’s mouth to stop, Clarke knows that despite the intensity of her climax, Lexa is looking for more still. But now, annoyance has set in. Clarke wanted to be more teasing. She has Lexa tied up and totally at her mercy after all. Clarke lifts her mouth away from Lexa’s pussy, lets her warm breath tease Lexa’s little pink folds whilst a new plan hatches in Clarke’s mind. By all rights it is Lexa’s fault that Clarke caved and ended up making Lexa come so quick. Lexa had smelled and looked simply too good to resist. Yes, Clarke decided, Lexa was to blame for being so damn irresistible and now she would simply have to be punished for that.

Knowing that Lexa is waiting for her to continue, or maybe scoot back up her body for a kiss, Clarke instead lifts her head and flashes a wicked grin. Then she springs up from the mattress and heads towards the bathroom, her mussed hair flipping as she tosses her head over her shoulder to promise Lexa; “I won’t be long.” It’s a rotten lie.

Lexa almost whines when Clarke abandons her in the room. She had been hoping for a kiss at the very least, enticed by the idea of tasting herself on Clarke’s tongue. But Clarke had decided to be selfish and keep that taste to herself. Lexa sighs out and fidgets on the bed, stretching her long legs out to the end of the mattress and watching her toes wiggle.

She starts to count the passing seconds, when she gets past a minute her face falls into a frown. Lexa battles away the urge to shout for Clarke, knowing that if she’s heard she’ll give away her desperation and likely encourage Clarke to stay away even longer. Lexa doesn’t want that. Not when the satisfaction of her last orgasm has already passed, replaced by the burning, aching desire to have another. Even the dull ache of her arms, held above her head so long by the sash, cannot quell her need. Lexa squeezes her thighs together and feels them dampen with fresh arousal. She’s past two minutes now and her ears are buzzing from the dead silence of the room. Lexa sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, a clear tell of her agitation were anyone else present to see it. She closes her eyes, trying to will the ache between her thighs to dull just a little, or else she might go mad with waiting. 

So quiet is the bedroom that Lexa hears Clarke’s returning footsteps clearly and her eyes dart open. She turns her head to the side just as Clarke emerges out of the passage that leads to the bathroom, behind the bed, and the soothing relief of having Clarke back in the room with her is swept aside by the deep, throbbing ache that the sight of Clarke stirs in Lexa’s pussy. Clarke saunters into the room, a harness already secured about her hips, attached to it a rippled glass dildo. But the prospect of being fucked by Clarke isn’t all that sets Lexa’s head spinning. Clarke is also carrying a bowl of water, a clean cloth soaking in the liquid. Lexa gulps at the way her center pulses in anticipation, can barely comprehend how wet she feels. She thinks she must be dripping onto the sheets.

Clarke feels Lexa’s eyes piercing into her as she sets the bowl of cold water on the bedside table, right next to the scissors they’d put ready in case Lexa needed her bindings to be removed in a hurry. She allowed herself to glance into Lexa’s eyes for only a moment, for the desire and need that she sees reflected within are sure to make her lose her resolve again if she stares too long. Clarke smirks and turns away from the bed, knowing that Lexa’s eyes will follow the sway of her hips, the way the straps of the harness define her small ass. She pads over to a large chest of drawers and bends over, opens the very bottom drawer. It’s where they keep most of their toys stashed. Clarke lets her eyes roam over the decent selection, things for another time. Right now she’s after one thing and one thing alone and her eyes light up when she locates the wooden storage box.

Lexa’s tummy is coiled and taut in excitement as she watches Clarke open the bottom drawer. She waits, knowing exactly what Clark has gone in there for, but still she feels a sense of glowing satisfaction at being right when Clarke locates the item, shuts the drawer, and turns to face Lexa. In one hand, she holds a bottle of lotion. In the other, she’s holding a thin candle. One that starts melting at a low temperature. At a perfect temperature.

“I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?” Clarke asks as she prowls back to the bed, her voice light, feigning innocence.

Lexa immediately shakes her head, knowing that to admit her desperation would only make Clarke’s teasing mood worse. Lexa works her jaw against the bitterness of lying. She’ll be able to tell Clarke how she really feels about being left high, if not so dry, for so long in due time.

Clarke reaches the end of the bed and climbs up onto the mattress on her knees. She shimmies up the bed, Lexa’s legs parting eagerly to allow her to settle between Lexa’s thighs. Clarke places the candle on the bed a moment and removes the lid from the bottle of lotion. She peers down at Lexa. “Where?” she asks. She sees Lexa swallow before she replies.

“My stomach, my navel,” Lexa requests and then she shudders when Clarke squeezes the cold lotion onto her skin and spreads it over the defined muscles, Clarke’s finger tickles around Lexa’s navel and makes Lexa giggle. When she’s done, Lexa considers a moment and then says, “And my thighs.”

Clarke smiles and applies more lotion to Lexa’s beautiful thighs. When she’s done, she closes the bottle and throws it to the side in favor of picking up the candle. Clarke decides it’s time to remain silent again and so she wordlessly reaches out and lights the thin candle on the flame of one on a stand by the bed. When the flame catches she immediately brings the candle low over Lexa’s tummy, waits for the wax at the top to start melting, and then she slowly tips the candle until the wax drips onto the skin at the top of Lexa’s stomach. 

Lexa gives a delighted hiss as the wax, hot enough to cause a sharp sting without leaving a burn, splashes onto her skin. Another drop lands above it and then to the side as Clarke expertly paints a circle around the first drop. Each sting makes Lexa quiver in anticipation of the next and where her hands were trying to break free from the sash before, now they are thankful to have something to grab onto as each painful drip morphs into intense pleasure as the hot wax trails patterns over Lexa’s stomach muscles. She gives a cry when Clarke moves to the sensitive skin around her navel, taking care not to let the wax drip inside.

“I know how wet this makes you,” Clarke’s voice is a sexy, low husk, “I’m not going to stop until you are begging to be fucked, Lexa.”

Lexa doesn’t respond, she just raises an eyebrow in challenge. It’s sassy enough to provoke a response and Clarke lowers the candle closer to Lexa’s skin before she lets the next drop of wax fall, so that it is hotter than before when it hits Lexa’s skin. Lexa moans in satisfaction at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. Another splash causes her hips to buck involuntarily, revealing the desperation Lexa is trying to hide. Her eyes try to focus on watching each drop of wax as it falls from the burning candle onto her skin, but Lexa’s eyes keep staring past that, fixating on the glass strap-on Clarke is wearing. She doesn’t know if Clarke has caught her staring, or if Clarke is just so attuned to reading Lexa’s body, but when Clarke moves the candle down to drip wax over Lexa’s thighs, Lexa knows Clarke is trying to force her hand. Lexa hisses and whimpers as Clarke directs each drop further towards the inside of Lexa’s right thigh, further towards the more sensitive skin. Lexa cries out Clarke’s name when Clarke keeps the candle tilted and pours a stream of wax onto her thigh, the simultaneous sting and tickle as it trails over the skin is mind-blowing. Lexa feels her resolve breaking and her mouth opens before she can stop herself,

“Clarke, niron, beja!” she whimpers out, “Fuck me Clarke. I need you to fuck me. Beja, beja, beja,” she begs as wax drips, drips, drips onto her left thigh now.

The sound of Lexa’s begging sends shivers through Clarke’s body and she actually moans out in response. She blows the candle out and dumps it on the bedside table, then re positions herself between Lexa’s legs. She grabs at Lexa’s knees and encourages Lexa to spread herself as wide as she can. Clarke’s artistic mind can’t help but to admire the patterns of wax left on Lexa’s skin, but then her eyes dip to Lexa’s pussy and Clarke is robbed of her appraising thoughts. Lexa is soaking wet, her arousal making her pussy shimmer. Lexa has dripped over her ass cheeks and, Clarke notices with a gulp, her gorgeous juices have left a patch on the bed sheets.

Clarke is over taken with the need to fuck Lexa good and hard. But not exactly how she knows Lexa wants it, not yet. She grabs at Lexa’s legs again and forces them up until they are resting against her shoulders. One hand grips tightly to Lexa’s gorgeous ankles, whilst her left hand reaches to grab the glass dildo. She’s glad she put the harness on before time, her brain too pleasure addled now. Clarke presses the tip of the strap on against Lexa’s pussy, slides it between her folds, wetting it up ready with Lexa’s arousal. She teases at Lexa’s entrance, watching her work intently, and then Clarke glances up and meets Lexa’s eyes. She waits for Lexa’s slow nod and then she guides the toy inside Lexa’s pussy. Clarke’s left hand lifts to grip Lexa’s other ankle as Clarke thrusts forward, slowly filling Lexa up, the rippled glass dildo sliding in so easy, mesmerizing to watch.

Clarke gives Lexa a moment to adjust to the stretch and then she starts thrusting, slow and hard, bringing the strap-on out almost all the way, only to glide right back into Lexa’s pussy. Clarke has been clever. She knows that Lexa loves how deep Clarke’s thrusts are in this position. But Clarke also knows that it won’t be enough to make Lexa come. Not when it keeps Lexa’s keen clit from securing any sort of friction. Her fingertips trace patterns over Lexa’s calves and ankles as Clarke pumps into her, gaining just a little momentum.

Lexa whines her approval when Clarke picks up her speed slightly. The feeling of the glass warming to her body temperature, the way it slides in so easy, the rippled texture teasing her pulsing walls, makes Lexa’s breath catch. The position Clarke has her in makes the toy feel big inside her, filling her up deliciously and Lexa feels greedy. But with her hands still tied to the headboard, and her legs on Clarke’s shoulders, Lexa can do little. Her abdomen burns as she uses the muscles there to rock her hips slightly, but really, she is fully at Clarke’s command, slave to Clarke’s whims. Lexa narrows her eyes and bites down hard on her bottom lip, trying to make it swollen, hoping to entice Clarke in for a kiss.

Clarke grunts when she sees Lexa bite her own lip, her rhythm faltering. She can’t believe how teasing Lexa is being, especially considering Lexa’s current position. When Lexa’s teeth finally release her plump bottom lip, it’s all red and wet with saliva and Clarke wants to taste it. She gives a huff of defeat and lowers Lexa’s legs back to the bed, stilling her movements as she adjusts the position. With Lexa’s legs spread on the mattress, Clarke lowers herself down gently until her body covers Lexa’s, their skin flush, Clarke’s large round breasts pressed against Lexa’s small pert ones. Clarke can feel the now set wax on Lexa’s stomach against her own tummy.

Clarke wastes no time and she dips her head and captures Lexa’s pouty bottom lip between her teeth, resuming her thrusting as she does so. Lexa moans as the new position causes Clarke’s pelvis to grind against her pussy, giving Lexa the friction Clarke knew she was craving. Clarke tugs the fleshy lip and then lets it go, soothes the bite with a sloppy, hot kiss.

Lexa moans into the kiss, satisfied that her teasing worked. Lexa immediately wraps her long, strong legs around Clarke, the heels of her feet digging possessively into the small of Clarke’s back, so that if Clarke has any plans to tease Lexa, she is now at least unable to do so by switching positions again. When Clarke thrusts harder, Lexa knows that her lover is actually relishing the sweet physical intimacy of the position and Lexa only wishes she had her hands free so she could stroke Clarke’s golden hair and dig her nails into Clarke’s beautiful, curvaceous back. Lexa settles for nuzzling her face into Clarke’s neck, inhaling the salty and comforting scent of Clarke’s sweat. She starts whispering Clarke’s name over and over, knowing Clarke will love the way her hot breath tickles her neck.

Clarke shivers as Lexa starts chanting her name against her skin, finds that the noise spurs her on. She quickens her pace, rolls her hips more deliberately to offer more friction. The feeling of Lexa’s lovely legs wrapped tightly around her body is something else. Clarke lifts her head from Lexa’s neck and presses their sweaty foreheads together as she fucks Lexa harder still. Lexa is still chanting out her name like a prayer, the volume increasing as Clarke’s pace does. Clarke can tell Lexa is close.

“That’s it, Lexa,” Clarke whispers out, her eyes wide and fixed onto Lexa’s green ones, “Keep saying my name, show me how much you love me fucking you. I know you do. You’re so wet, babe. Taking me all in, letting me fill you up. Such a good girl. I want you to come Lexa, I want you to scream my name and clench around me. Come for me, love.”

Clarke gets her wish and Lexa’s body tenses a moment before Lexa starts thrashing wildly against her restraints, Clarke’s name erupting from her lips in a strangled cry of release. Clarke can feel Lexa’s walls clamping down hard around the dildo, making it difficult for Clarke to move and so she slows her hips and comes to a stop, letting Lexa pulse around the toy that fills her up as she rides out her climax. Eventually, Lexa’s body stills and Clarke beams down at her before dropping her head for a slow and sensual kiss. She pulls out when her lips leave Lexa’s and it earns her a quiet whine.

Lexa looks quite spent, eyes droopy and body limp on the mattress as Clarke shuffles up the bed and sets about undoing the knot in Lexa’s sash to release Lexa’s hands. It is quite the surprise then when Lexa’s now free hands immediately grab Clarke around the arms, and then Clarke feels herself being tossed onto her back, the mattress cushioning the force as Clarke lands with an ‘oof’. She blinks back the shock and then opens her eyes to Lexa, poised over her body like a lovely, sinewy predator, measuring her up. All traces of exhaustion have disappeared from Lexa’s taut body and piercing glare. Clarke tries to stutter out a question, to ask Lexa exactly what she thinks she’s doing. She doesn’t manage to speak before Lexa answers.

“You kept me waiting, Clarke,” Lexa growls, “You know how I hate to be kept waiting.” Lexa makes a grab for her sash, pulls it out of the design in the headboard. She brandishes the material over Clarke’s body. “Now it’s my turn. Get on your feet, face towards the headboard.”

There is no arguing with Lexa, not when her voice is so commanding and insistent. Clarke feels herself shudder in anticipation as Lexa backs away, giving Clarke the room to rise onto her knees and then up on her feet, the mattress wobbling beneath her. Clarke follows Lexa’s instruction and carefully turns herself towards the headboard, her head still spinning from the unexpected reversal of roles.

“That’s it. Now put your hands above your head,” Lexa instructs and once Clarke has done just that, Lexa also stands up on the mattress, much surer on her feet on the uneven surface, and she ties Clarke’s hands to the headboard with practiced ease. Once her knots are tied she waits, watches as Clarke tests them, and then once Clarke has given a nod that they are comfortable, Lexa positions herself behind Clarke and drops back to her knees, so her face is level with Clarke’s ass.

“I’m going to fuck you, Clarke,” she announces, as her hands reach for the fastenings on the strap-on Clarke still wears and begin to undo them. “I’m going to fuck you as hard as I like. You do not move. You do not tell me how you wish to be fucked. You say and do nothing unless you are told, or you wish me to stop. Is that understood?”

Clarke has to bite her cheek to keep from moaning at Lexa’s words now she’s been ordered to stay quiet. There are no words to describe how much she adores this Lexa, how much it turns her on. She gives a vigorous nod of the head so that Lexa can see her agreement.

Lexa strips Clarke of the strap-on, stands back up, and tugs it up over her own hips with a swift, graceful motion. As she’s tightening the straps she notices the set wax on her belly and thighs, smiling to herself, loving the way it looks on her skin. Standing tall, Lexa grabs Clarke’s hips and pulls her closer to her, bringing her lips to Clarke’s ear, sucking in the lobe. Lexa whispers against that same ear, “Are you ready?”

Clarke arches against Lexa, feeling the hardness of the dildo pressed against her ass. “Lexa, please, yes. I’m ready for you.”

Permission granted, Lexa shifts her position so the the head of the dildo is just grazing Clarke’s dripping opening. Lexa teases, not entering Clarke, just running the tip of the dildo along the length of Clarke’s slit, wetting it with Clarke’s own desire. Clarke is eager, but under strict orders to not speak, and she knows better than to disobey Lexa if she’s to get what she wants. Clarke bites her bottom lip and waits, knowing that Lexa will fuck her when she’s ready. 

Making sure the angle is right, Lexa slips into Clarke, burying the dildo in Clarke’s wet pussy, bottoming out, keeping her hips still, letting Clarke get used to the feeling of being full. Clarke gasps at the sudden fullness, but it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure, and she almost rolls her hips against Lexa, but manages to catch herself just in time.

Lexa remains still, pressed flush against Clarke’s back, but she brings her hands around to Clarke’s belly, runs them over the soft skin there, up toward Clarke’s tits. Lexa palms the firm breasts in her hands, pinching and pulling on the nipples. “I’m going to make these bounce. I’m going to fuck you so hard your tits bounce,” Lexa mutters, giving each nipple a final tug.

Clarke moans, the anticipation of Lexa’s promise causing her to grow wetter. She doesn't know how much more teasing she can take. Mercifully, Lexa starts to move her hips. 

Lexa pulls almost completely out of Clarke, then thrusts all the way back in, hard and slow, bottoming out each time. Clarke’s eyes slam shut, reveling in the feeling of being so full, of being fucked so deep. Lexa increases her pace, faster now, but still just as deep, fulfilling her promise to make Clarke’s tits bounce, and Lexa can’t help but cup them loosely, to feel them bounce in her hands. 

Lexa keeps her pace, but knows it won’t be enough to send Clarke over the edge. Clarke needs more stimulation, and Lexa knows this, but she’s not going to give it just yet. Lexa lets go of Clarke’s breasts and slides her hands back down to Clarke’s hips, grabbing them hard and pulling Clarke against her in time with her thrusting. Clarke gasps at the roughness of it all, but loves it just the same.

Lexa slides her right hand down Clarke’s belly, stopping just above her pussy, running her fingers through the short, coarse blonde curls there. Lexa’s index finger drops to the top of Clarke’s slit, ghosting over where she knows Clarke’s clit is buried beneath generous pussy lips. “Is this where you want me Clarke? Do you want me to rub your clit?” Lexa husks out. 

Clarke nearly answers, nearly screams out that she needs Lexa to do exactly that, but then she remembers her instructions and remains quiet. “You can speak love, answer me. Is this where you want me?” Lexa growls, spreading Clarke, ghosting over her shy clit.

Clarke shudders at Lexa’s low voice and at the fact that Lexa is so close to where she needs her to be. Clarke sucks in a breath and manages to mutter out a strained “Yes, please” in response to Lexa’s question.

Lexa’s hand remains where it is, however, and Clarke almost loses her mind in frustration. Lexa is so close, why isn’t she touching her clit? “Yes please what, Clarke?” comes Lexa’s harsh reply.

Clarke thinks quickly, wondering what she missed. It comes to her in a flash, “Yes, please, I need you to rub my clit. Please, Heda,” Clarke gasps out, and is rewarded with Lexa’s finger starting fast circles over her clit.

Lexa thrusting into her, Lexa’s long finger rubbing circles over her her clit, it’s almost too much for Clarke to comprehend. Clarke lets out a groan of pleasure, followed by a hissed, “Yessss, Heda,” at a particularly rough thrust.

Lexa repeats the delicious motion of her hips and leans into Clarke’s ear. Her breath is hot against Clarke, and she murmurs, “Say it again. Say my name when I fuck you.”

Clarke shudders at the demand, but obeys nonetheless. With each trust of Lexa’s hips Clarke breathes out “Heda”, chanting it, repeating it like a prayer, over and over. Lexa thrusts, and Clarke chants out “Heda, Heda, Heda, Heda!” Her handsturn white as she holds onto the headboard for dear life, the sash binding them to the wood a little unnecessary given how Clarke has no intention of letting go anyway.

Lexa’s index finger over Clarke’s clit is relentless, rubbing circles fast and hard, keeping up with the pace of her hips. Clarke’s voice is higher now, breathy, her head thrown back, her tits bouncing freely with the force of Lexa’s thrusting. Lexa leans in to suck at Clarke’s pulse point, never giving up on the pounding pace of her hips, pressing harder against Clarke’s clit.

“You love this don’t you? You love it when I fuck you so hard, so deep. Admit it Clarke,” comes Lexa’s voice, dangerously low.

Clarke is wound so tight she can barely comprehend the question that Lexa has asked. Clarke swallows and nods, “I love it when you fuck me Heda. You make me feel so good. Fuck, Heda, I’m so close…” Clarke murmurs, falling back into her chanting of Lexa’s title. 

“That’s it Clarke, say my name, say my name when you come. Come for me Clarke, you’ve been so good. Come for me, niron,” Lexa grunts out, pounding into Clarke’s pussy, adding another finger atop Clarke’s clit. 

Lexa’s words, the extra pressure on her clit, it’s enough for Clarke. Her breath catches, and she goes still for just a moment, and then she’s free falling over the edge into a blindingly intense climax, with a screamed “Hed--Heda!” from her throat.

Lexa stills her hips, keeping the dildo buried in Clarke’s pussy, holding her quivering lover around the waist, kissing her neck. “You did so good Clarke, you’re so beautiful,” Lexa mumbles in between sloppy neck kisses.

Clarke’s breathing is ragged, she can’t reply to Lexa, but she smiles at the praise. Lexa holds her through her orgasm, only pulling out after the last of the waves have passed, careful of Clarke’s oversensitiveness. 

Lexa pulls away from Clarke, noticing that the wax on her belly and thighs has melted again from their body heat. Lexa uses the rag and bowl of water Clarke brought out earlier to wipe as much of it off as she can. The water is cold, and it feels good against her overheated skin. As she goes to toss the rag back into the bowl, she stops and grins, as an idea comes over her. She tosses the rag to floor and shimmies out of the harness, pulling the dildo free from it. Clarke turns as much as she can at the commotion and sees Lexa holding the glass dildo in her hand, grinning like an idiot. “Lex, what are you doing?” she asks, confusion in her breathy voice.

Lexa winks and reaches over, dropping the dildo in the bowl of cold water. “I wonder how you’ll like the cold,” she hums, smiling wider. 

Clarke’s eyes go wide and she gulps at the prospect of having the glass dildo, made freezing by the water, thrust back inside her. Despite how satisfied and well-fucked she feels, Clarke feels fresh arousal drip from her entrance. Clarke feels Lexa’s insistent hands digging into her sides, gliding firmly over her back, massaging the muscles. Then, Lexa appears at her side and starts undoing the knot in her sash. Clarke sighs audibly at the freedom, then bites her lip when one of Lexa’s hands clamps firmly around her wrist. Lexa is looking at Clarke as if Clarke just insulted her. Sighing was a terrible mistake.

“Turn around,” Lexa spits out. She had almost considered letting Clarke lie back down, but when Clarke had shown such relief at being untied, it stirred Lexa up again. Clarke stares into her eyes a moment, but then she complies and turns so that her back is now to the headboard. “Good girl,” Lexa praises in satisfaction, “Now spread your legs and put your forearms out at your sides, elbows tucked in,” Lexa instructs, briefly demonstrating with her own arms what she wants Clarke to do.

Clarke follows Lexa’s instructions, standing with her legs apart and sticking her forearms out from her sides, at a right-angle to her upper arm. Lexa immediately drops to her knees and Clarke peers down and watches as Lexa uses the very end of her sash to tie Clarke’s right foot to the headboard. Then she stands, pulling the rest of the sash with her to wrap around Clarke’s arm, fixing it in place. Lexa passes the long piece of fabric behind CLarke’s back and secures her other arm, then finally drops back to her knees to tie Clarke’s other foot, leaving Clarke completely bound to the headboard, back flush against the ornate wooden design.

Lexa assesses her handiwork and then peers up at Clarke through long eyelashes. Clarke looks gorgeous, all tied-up and waiting for her Commander to fuck her again. “Is that ok, niron?” Lexa asks gently.

Clarke nods her consent, ripe with anticipation, not knowing quite what Lexa has in store for her, but wanting it all the same. Lexa stays on her knees on the bed, in front of Clarke, even with wet blonde curls. Lexa can smell Clarke’s arousal, see how wet she is again, ready to be fucked. Lexa uses her fingers to part Clarke’s pussy lips, exposing her timid clit. Lexa brings her face dangerously close to Clarke’s sensitive bud, but not yet touching. “Tell me if it gets to be too much,” Lexa mumbles, before sticking her tongue out and giving a firm lick to the pink bundle of nerves.

Clarke gasps at Lexa’s warm mouth and tongue, eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure. Lexa sucks so delicately, a barely there flutter of the tongue ater that first hard lick. Lexa brings her tongue down to Clarke’s entrance, darting her tongue inside, moaning as Clarke’s heady taste. Lexa glides back up to Clarke’s clit, pressing her lips against in a kiss before sucking it into her mouth. Clarke bucks her hips as much as she can in her current state, wanting-- needing more. Lexa pulls away from Clarke with a wet pop, and reaches over to the side table to retrieve the now frigid dildo from its bowl.

Lexa shakes the excess water from the glass, delighting in just how cold it feels in her warm fingers. “Are you ready niron,” she asks Clarke, making sure she can proceed. Clarke nods again, not trusting her voice, not knowing if she’d be able to find it at all at the moment.

Lexa places her warm mouth back on Clarke’s clit, and swiftly slides the cold glass into Clarke’s hot, wet center. Clarke hisses at the contrasting temperatures and sensations; warmed by Lexa’s mouth, ever so delicate on her clit, and filled with the cold hard glass, stretching her just right. Lexa sets a lazy rhythm with both her tongue and the toy, wanting to prolong Clarke’s pleasure as long as possible.

The pace is almost torturous for Clarke, but it feels divine at the same time. Clarke wants to let Lexa have her way with her, even if it is so slow, but her arms and legs are burning from the effort of standing on the bed. The intensity of the pleasure Lexa is providing has turned Clarke’s knees to jelly, and the sash, despite being tied perfectly, prevents her from adjusting to a more comfortable position. For now, the ache is delicious and Clarke grinds her teeth, claws her toes against the mattress, and focuses on the wonderful sensations of having her clit and pussy taken care of at the same time.

Lexa can tell that Clarke is getting tired from standing, but to Clarke’s credit she seems to be relishing the exhaustion as part of the experience. The rippled glass dildo has quickly warmed back to Clarke’s body temperature and it slides in easily under Lexa’s direction. Clarke is dripping wet, arousal coating the toy and trickling down onto Lexa’s hand. Lexa still her hand a moment, the dildo thrust halfway inside Clarke. Lexa’s lips release Clarke’s clit just so that Lexa can lick her hand clean and Lexa grunts at the stronger taste of fresh desire. When she’s licked herself clean, she resumes her actions, her hand pumping the toy the rest of the way, hard and fast. She pushes the bottom end of the dildo towards Clarke’s ass, so that when she pulls it out, the slightly curved tip makes contact with Clarke’s g-spot.

Clarke feels her legs buckle, though she has nowhere to fall, the sash keeping her in place. She cries out in ecstasy, but after another few deliciously angled thrusts of the dildo it becomes too much, her body straining hard against the binding, legs trembling. “Lexa,” she stutters out, and then, “Gorrilla.”

Lexa’s ears perk up hearing Clarke’s safeword. Lexa immediately pulls out of Clarke, pounces off the bed in a dive for the scissors on the side table so she can cut the knots loose.

Clarke laughs at Lexa’s frantic actions. “Lex, babe, just untie me. I just need to lie down. I’m fine, just untie me, please.”

Lexa quickly clambers back on to the bed, pulling at the knots that hold Clarke’s legs in place, first the one at her right foot, then the one at her left, allowing the fabric to come loose and setting Clarke free. Lexa rubs at Clarke’s ankles and wrists, places gentle kisses where the fabric was, guiding Clarke down onto the bed, so Clarke is flat on her back, Lexa beside her.

Lexa pushes an errant lock of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear and leans in to kiss her gently, a small peck on the lips. “Are you alright? We can stop if you need to,” Lexa murmurs, looking into Clarke’s eyes with such adoration that it’s nearly overwhelming.

Clarke lets out a light chuckle, “No we don’t need to stop. My legs are just like jelly. Please Lex, use your mouth, but be gentle?” Clarke asks, snuggling into the pillows beneath her head.

Lexa grins at Clarke’s request. “Of course Clarke, anything for you. I will always take care of you.” Lexa gives Clarke another gentle kiss, lips pressing against each other, tongues exploring each other with a soft touch.

Breaking the kiss, Lexa shimmies down the bed to settle in between Clarke’s thighs. Lexa caresses the creamy soft skin of Clarke’s legs before bringing her mouth to Clarke’s pussy. Lexa spreads Clarke’s pussy lips with her tongue, licking from bottom to top, capturing that bashful clit in her pillowy lips. Lexa sucks it into her mouth so slowly, ravishing the eager bud with gentle flicks of her tongue. Clarke’s hips buck up to meet her, and she hums into Clarke’s clit in response.

Clarke’s free hands find their way into Lexa’s dark tresses and pull Lexa closer to where Clarke needs her. Clarke lets out a breathy moan, followed by “Please Lex, I’m so close. Just a little more. Please.”

Lexa’s licking becomes a little more firm, a little faster against her lover. Clarke rolls her hips in time to Lexa’s tongue, her breathing becoming ragged, heat coiling low in her belly. Lexa adds a gentle suction to her tongue flicking, and that’s what does it for Clarke. Her breath catches and she goes still, then the waves of a gentle yet intense orgasm wash over her, Lexa’s name on her lips.

Lexa coaxes Clarke through her orgasm, licking and lapping up all the arousal Clarke has to share. When Clarke stops shuddering beneath her, Lexa pulls away, leaving a soft kiss on blonde curls and making her way back up the bed to catch Clarke’s lips for a proper kiss.

The kiss is slow and delicate, full of love and understanding. Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s and peers into those deep blue eyes. “I’m sorry i pushed you too hard, niron,” Lexa whispers, not breaking eye contact.

Clarke lets out a light giggle, “No love, you didn’t, I was just tired of standing. That’s why we have a safeword after all. Might as well use it, right?”

Lexa shrugs, still feeling guilty that she might have pushed Clarke too hard.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s chin, “Hey, look at me. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise,” Clarke states, staring into Lexa’s green eyes.

Lexa looks back down at her lover, “Are you sure, because I didn’t mean to if I did, I’m sorry, I should have double checked with you.”

Clarke responds to Lexa's worry by pressing her lips to Lexa's in a hard kiss, a kiss full of meaning, a kiss of reassurance and love. When they part, Clarke says; “Lexa, you were perfect. You always are.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, Lexa's safe word is of course the trigedasleng version 'PAUNA'.
> 
> Sometimes you have to use them and that's ok!  
> In this instance, Clarke was ok to carry on, but if you need to stop totally, do so.  
> Stay safe everyone :)


End file.
